


Fan Art - (Chapter 14 Spoiler?): #IcyHot2016

by pandora_gold



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #IcyHot2016, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Can't believe his @$$ is worth 45k, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Digital Art, Drawing, Fan Art, Fan art for stillmadaboutpetra's Dog People, Fanart, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, figure skater victor nikiforov, icyhot2016, never4get, photo op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: Fan art for stillmadaboutpetra's fic Dog People.Spoiler... This Drawing is for Chapter 14, so it is a bit of a spoiler. (not really a major one for the plot, but a bit, so just a warning.)Photo Op with AU Dancer Yuuri in hot pants.  (Victor appreciates this a lot) Yay!





	Fan Art - (Chapter 14 Spoiler?): #IcyHot2016

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillmadaboutpetra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dog People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889979) by [stillmadaboutpetra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra). 



> So, I was reading stillmadaboutpetra's fic, and I hit chapter 14, and I was like "I HAVE to draw this!"
> 
> I tried to get as many of the details right as I could. I'm not sure if I managed to keep Yurri and Victor looking like themselves considering all the changes to their hair, but hey I tried.

Click image to go to my tumblr and see it bigger.

 

[](https://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/172978609331/i-just-finished-watching-the-first-season-of)

 

[](https://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/172978609331/i-just-finished-watching-the-first-season-of)

[](https://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/172978609331/i-just-finished-watching-the-first-season-of) [](https://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/172978609331/i-just-finished-watching-the-first-season-of)   


**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> [x-Posted](https://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/172978609331/i-just-finished-watching-the-first-season-of) on my Tumblr


End file.
